New Dreamer
by Chimera Fox
Summary: What if Madatsuki wasn't the only one who had a reocuring dream world? This is basically a parody of the actual game. T for safety due to how Yume Nikki's pretty warped. Eventually has a couple cameos from the original game.
1. Dream One

Dear Diary;

The world has stopped being something that I can stand. I can't stand going outside anymore. There's so much hate…so much pain…so much horror out there. The only escape I have now is my dreams. Every time I go to sleep, I enter a beautiful world. There are so many interesting people there, and every time I wake up I get a little more depressed.

The first time I entered my dream world, I was confused. I started out on my balcony, so I went inside. Some things had been changed around, and I felt…I don't know, but I just felt that I had to open my apartment door and go outside. It was crazy, I know, but…I did.

I found myself in a long hall with strange doors. I decided to go in the first one to my left. It was painted so it looked like a piano. I took a step in and jumped back in shock because the floor made a loud sound like a piano. I looked down and laughed because there was a good reason for that sound. Stretching out into the abyss was a wavy keyboard that seemed to be endless.

I stepped onto the keys, and as I walked along I tried to make a sort of tune play. It was so much fun, and with each step different colored notes floated into the air. I was having so much fun I didn't notice the sudden drop in the path. I screamed at first but it became a laugh. It was scary because of how steep and high it was, and how fast I was going, but it was so much fun to, and it sounded like when you do that cool thing on the piano where you go from the lowest base note to the highest treble note.

The end curved up sharply, and I was flung into space. I landed on a symbol which made a loud crashing sound before flinging me back into space. It did slow me down though. More percussion instruments slowed me down, this time a bunch of drums that echoed noisily in the darkness. They were lots of fun to.

I finally came to a full stop, in a large field of strange flowers. Each one seemed to look like an instrument or something musical. Metronome cat tails, castanet daffodils, reed flutes. It was all amazingly beautiful, especially when the wind blew causing them to softly play their gentle tunes.

I looked around and saw someone in a bright green woman's kimono with blue trim and obi sash. The green had flowery patterns embroidered in it in slightly darker green colors. I walked up to her, and she looked at me with vivid green eyes. She smiled and motioned for me to sit by her. It was then I noticed she was really a cross-dressing he! How strange.

He was picking small tambourine daisies and was weaving them into a chain. He smiled and offered the chain to me. I smiled back gladly accepting it. I stayed with him for a long time, just enjoying the world when he finally spoke. "This place is beautiful…isn't it…? But…I wonder so much what lies beyond these fields…Will you…promise to wear that chain…in every world you visit…so I may feel as if I was there to?" he asked timidly. Even his voice was feminine.

I smiled and nodded my head. I thanked him for the chain with a quick peck on the cheek which caused his entire face to become crimson. He quickly covered his face with his sleeves and ran away embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked around more, and found an interesting plant-pitcher plant saxophones! I decided to pick one as a keep sake.

It was then I realized I had no way out of this beautiful land to fulfill my promise to the cross-dressing man. Something deep down told me to pinch me cheek, and I did. It made me wake up. I looked around, and saw I was back in my room, and the items I got from that beautiful land were gone. I cried…I was so upset. I actually cried myself back to sleep…


	2. Dream Two

**Dear Diary;**

**I was back on my balcony and I rushed back inside and out the door. I was over come with joy when I saw the long hallway before me once again. I was so tempted to go back to that world of music and flowers…But I had a promise to fulfill. To my right was a door covered in bandages. I opened that first, and stepped inside. It looked like a hospital room, clean white floor and tiles, large privacy curtains drawn to hide the patients, and the distinct sounds of heart monitors and life support systems echoing through the air.**

**As I looked around I spotted life in the form of nurses with red crosses on their featureless faces. No eyes, noses, mouths, they don't even ears. They simply walked about aimlessly. I walked around looking at everything, and pulled out the chain of flowers the cross-dressing man had given to me. I put it on my head and felt different. I looked down and noticed I was wearing his kimono! How strange.**

**I looked behind some of the curtains and found the patients were all crash test dummies. I couldn't help but be amused by this. I noticed one of them had a scalpel jammed in his chest, and decided to take it out of him. I put it away incase I'd need it later. As I continued to wander the ward, I found an odd mirror. I had no reflection in it, but the room did, even if it was different in the mirror. In the mirror everything was dirty and broken up looking.**

**I was confused, and wondered if it was some kind of trick or something so I put my hand to it. I suddenly felt cold, and looked around. Somehow I had been warped to the broken up world in the mirror! I noticed all the curtains were torn up and the dummies in the beads were badly hurt.**

**I looked down and saw a trail of bloody prints, and decided to follow them with my scalpel ready. I found my way to a grimy bathroom and found a man with bright green hakama pants with a blue obi. He also has wooden geta. He was almost completely covered in bandages and was bleeding badly.**

"…**What brings…you hear…" he said in a barely audible whisper. I saw a scalpel was in his hand to, and he dragged the blade across his skin making me wince. He sighed contently as the blade opened up his flesh though. You're not from around here, are you…? What's it like…in the other worlds…? Can you take a part of me with you to see?" he said and stood up kind of straight. His head was still hanging and he has a bit of a slouch. He was at least six feet tall though.**

"**I-I suppose I can." I said rather intimidated by this strange man. He grinned and laughed softly.**

"**Really? Thank you…so much…" he whispered and took off a few of his bandages. He handed them to me and I had to accept. "Put them on when ever you feel like it…and it'll be like I'm where ever you are." The man then fell with a violent sound, his head slamming into the sink.**

"**Mister?! Are you ok?! Mister?!" I screamed at him trying to wake him up. He didn't move though…because he was dead. I cried long and hard before pinching myself awake. I didn't want to be here any more. Not in this den of death. When I woke up I decided to play some video games. The only one I actually have is very simple. You play as Captain Bak and you have to catch people falling from the burning building.**

**I got a new high score today. It made me a bit happier. I decided to go back to sleep then, and continue to keep my promise to the strange men I met in my dreams. I hope I don't have to see anything like I did with the bleeding man though…**


	3. Dream Three

**Dear Diary;**

**I was on my balcony again. This time instead of heading to the hallway, I looked at my bed. I couldn't help but wonder…what would happen if I fell asleep in my dream in my bed? I decided to find out, and tucked myself in again. I closed my eyes, and felt a tingling sensation. When I opened my eyes I found myself sprawled out in a field of grass. The landscape was beautiful, it looked as if I was warped into a large calligraphy painting.**

**I put on the cross-dressing man's flower chain, gaining his cloths again, and felt as if I fit right in. I wandered around the peaceful scene and came across a small village. In the center is a giant sakura tree. I approached the tree and found a statue of a wolf with a paintbrush in its mouth. It was beautiful and seemed to be made of ebony with very fine fibers for the actual brush. Black ink dripped from the tip, it looked like it was begging for me to take it…so I did.**

**I flipped it around a bit and was amazed at what the ink did! It wrote in the air. I could use this to mark my trail should I ever get lost! While the land was beautiful, the actual place was quite boring after a while. I decided to wake up so I could go back to the hall. The minute I woke up I went back to sleep.**

**I went back to the hallway and went to the second left door. It had two big green eyes with black where the white should be painted on it. The rest of it looks like faded paper. I opened it and was greeted by a steamy jungle with odd mix matched animals in it. Monkeys with bee bodies and snake tails, tigers with fish heads and ostrich legs, and so many other weird creatures I can't even begin to describe them.**

**I trekked through the strange lands, and decided to put on the bleeding man's bandages. I gained his hakama with obi, geta, and bandages. I continued to explore and came across a felled explorer. I noticed he was missing his shoes and looked around a bit before I found a pair. It was strange though, they were clearly running shoes, not hiking boots. I decided to take them for my self and put them on.**

**I got a strange feeling, a feeling that I just had to run while wearing these…so I did. I ran through the jungle, actually keeping up with the warped beasts. It was exhilarating! I eventually came across a creature with a mask matching the door's and stopped. I put my shoes away, and knelt down beckoning it towards me. It just stared-or at least I guess it was because its face was aimed right for me.**

**I wondered if maybe paying the saxophone I had would draw it closer, so I pulled it out and played some random notes. It continued to stare. It began to make me angry. I decided to pull out my scalpel and jumped it slicing into the creature's throat. It let out a strangled gurgle and faded away…except for that god forsaken mask. I decided to take it as a trophy before waking up.**

**I played more Captain Bak to try and calm down after that annoying beast but it didn't work. I went back to sleep, and decided to go back to the musical realm and played with the cross-dressing man while wearing the bleeding man's bandages. I became very happy there, but became sad when I had to wake up again so I could go to the next land.**

**I hate having to wake up. If I could, I would never wake up again…ever.**


	4. Dream Four

Dear Diary;

I went to the second door on the right. It was golden with a giant key hole painted on it. Inside it was as if I'd just entered a high security facility. Sirens were wailing in the background and the sound of dogs barking echoed through the darkness. I saw searchlights scanning the grounds and it illuminated high walls with barbed wire at the top. Shadowy prisoners were walking around; their entire bodies covered in horizontal black and white stripes.

It wasn't a comforting place. I walked around as carefully as I could and occasionally got caught in the spotlight. I could hear machine guns, but nothing ever actually happened. I found a door leading inside and took it. I found an open cell with a young boy sleeping inside. He had on a bright green and blue striped vest and bright green pants. He was covered in golden bangles as well.

He looked so cute sleeping there but he also seemed so out of place. I decide to wake him and he looked at me with giant purple eyes that seemed to plead "why?" I felt so bad for waking him up and quickly apologized. He smiled accepting my apology. We talked for a long time before he decided to give me one of his bangles. "You can probably get more use out of this then me. It will take you to the nexus. I like being here though…It makes me feel safe…" he said and decided to go back to sleep.

I was overjoyed by this wondrous gift. I'd never have to wake up again to go to a new world. I put the bangle on and gained the boy's vest and short. I soon found myself back in the hallway and nearly broke down in tears of joy. I went to the third left door which had a sort of tunnel of hearts painted on it in a pattern of bright green and blue. I entered it without a second thought.

Inside it was as if I'd been transported to Paris at night. It was beautifully decorated with romantic lighting and smelled glorious. Faceless shadow people all wearing scarves were strolling the streets. I strolled along like the shadows taking in the beautiful sights when I met a young male sitting at a table. He wasn't faceless like the others and his scarf is a bright green. His pants are bright green to and he has a blue band around his stomach.

He pulled down his scarf showing a charming smile and invited me to sit with him. I sat down and we had a nice conversation. After a while he asked me to close my eyes and so I did. I felt him kiss me, and I smacked him, the sound echoing through the night. He apologized with tears in his eyes and fled. His scarf fell off as he ran and I picked it up with a frown. I felt really bad now.

I returned to the nexus again, and went to the third right door. It was painted with blue flames. Inside was a snowy land that had strange geysers that spewed blue flames instead of steam. Snow fell peacefully on the land and my feet made crunching sound in the snow. I watched my footing carefully, making sure to avoid the geysers.

I became cold and put on the amorous man's scarf for warmth. I gained his pants and stomach band to. I came across a log cabin and let myself in. A woman in a tight blue sleeveless shirt with bright green collar and blue skin tight pants was sitting in a chair staring into a blue fire. I walked up to her and greeted her. She looked at me with half lidded eyes before looking back at her fire. I sat on the floor beside her and stared at the fire as well. It was strangely peaceful.

Eventually she spoke to me. "You can't stay in this world forever you know…You'll have to go back to your life sometime…Here, take this and get lost," she said and handed me a strange trinket. It was a sort of yin yang made from brown fox tails. I thanked her, and decided this time to wake up. I felt like she'd hunt me down and eat me if I used the bangle the boy gave me instead…I quickly went back to sleep though.


End file.
